The Failed B-MO Prototype Project
by Dr. Pentagonecologyst
Summary: B-MO has been dealing with alot of System Errors and Overheating for the past few weeks. When they take him to PB, they realize he has a Virus. Can they rid B-MO of the virus? At what Cost? Or will they have to make a whole new B-MO?


**A/A/N: Hey before I start, I'm not quick on uploading new chapters so, If your eager for a new chapter then you will have to wait. By the way Sorry if my chapters are short, I try to make them as long as I can. Enjoy.**

* * *

B-MO

"Yes, yes.." Jake was into this shooting game B-MO had programmed for him. After a few hours of playing, the game had gotten to his head. All was heard was TV, Jake's yelling, Finn slurping soup, video game sounds, and B-MO groaning. "C'mon baby! Almost there!" Jake had yelled out all exited like. In this shooting game, Jake was shooting his way through army men dressed in outer space armor. The way they were dressed made the enemies look like they were from the Halo games. Jake was trying to boost his stats for his character up to level 50. If he'd had gotten his character up to level 50, he could finally unlock Zombie Mode, and buy the Phase II Ultimate Weapons. Jake was pumped. His character was already at level 47. "Jake you still playin' that game?" Finn asked, slurping his soup rather awkwardly. "It's like, late bro." "I don't care man! I got to get to level 50. So I can buy the good stuff." The game made a little chime. Jake cheered. "Level forty-eight, my brother!" Jake wiggled around. "C'mon Finn, play with me. B-MO has an extra controller." Finn stared. "I don't want to. That thing is getting to your brain." Jake made the face. "C'mon dude, play with me. You can make your own guy and whatnot." Finn and Jake exchanged faces for a while until Finn gave off his goofy smile. "Alright." Finn sat next to Jake, and Jake handed him a controller. "Alright Dude, create your character." Finn stared at the screen. "Okay, Easy as pie." "Careful what you pick man," Jake warned. "They affect your beginner stats." "Gotcha." Finn replied. Finn equipped his character with a clown suit. "Pfffffft." Jake snorted out. Finn named his character, Gup. After all that, they got to the mode select screen. "Alright Mission Mode," said Jake. "Mission 1? Or Mission 60? Jake asked, showing off. "Mission 1 is for noobs.." Finn said with a epic dark tone. His voice indicated he was definitely ready to play. "Let's go with, level 61." Finn said. He had a wide grin on his face. Jake gasped. "What? You can't do that! I haven't beaten it yet!"

"We'll beat it together."

"No man, let's do like, level 50 or something."

"Noob."

"Am not!"

"Are too a noob. Silly little dude."

"Arrrgh! Level 60!"

"No."

"60!"

"Level 61."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine!"

"Yes!"

The level loaded. Finn and Jake's characters spread out across the field. After a couple of minutes of playing, Jake was close to upgrading to level 48, until B-MO's groans became louder. "Stop it B-MO! I'm trying to focus!" Jake shouted. B-MO just continued groaning. A short second later Jake was half a point away from upgrading to level 48. Then B-MO's screen went black, stating 'System Error.' Jake froze. "Noooooooooooooooooooo!" He cried. "I was so close, SO CLOSE man!" Jake cried on his way to the kitchen. "I think B-MO has been overheating a lot lately." Finn said. His finger poked B-MO, and he burned his finger. "It's like trying to touch Flame Princess without protection. Maybe we should get him fixed or something." B-MO's default, which would be his face, appeared on the screen. "No! B-MO doesn't need fixing! See, B-MO's fine!" B-MO started dancing around like everything was okay. B-MO tripped over himself his screen said 'System Error' once more. "Yep," Finn said. We definitely need to get you fixed." B-MO sighed.

* * *

Early the next morning, Finn and Jake took the back off of B-MO. Smoke came out. Luckily Finn and Jake wore doctor masks so the smoke wouldn't get in their lungs. Once the smoke aired out, Finn and Jake got a closer look within his panel. "It's so technical." Finn said. Jake sighed. "I give up man, this is too hard." "Jake! You didn't even do anything yet!" "Alright, Alright." Finn and Jake just stared at B-MO's panel. "So, what do I do?" Finn asked. "There's tiny light flashing buttons over there." Jake pointed out. Finn poked them. They made a little chime and melody. Finn kept pressing them, which made a tune. Jake grabbed his Viola." Finn started rapping.

"_We're fixin' up our B-MO,_

_So our B-MO is better than your B-MO,_

_Bet you can't even afford a B-MO,_

_Fo' Shizzle?_" Finn rapped. He was clueless. "Dude you sound horrible, let me get in on this." Jake said. He played his Viola as Finn kept the techno tune.

"_Fixin up our B-MO,_

_Watch me play the C-Note,_

_After this, we'll kill some bettles,_

_Yeah._" Jake grinned. "And that's how you do it." Finn and Jake chuckled. The buttons that were repeatedly pressed in order to make the beat exploded. Finn and Jake jumped back, scared. "Take it to PB, Take it to PB!" Finn screamed, he was whining like a little girl seeing a spider. Jake used mittens to pick up B-MO. Since he was a magical dog, Jake stretched his hands all the way to the Candy Kingdom. His hands broke the window to PB's lab, and released B-MO. His hands came back to him. "Whew." Jake said. he wiped his forehead in relief. Later Finn and Jake were playing chess. "I'm bored dude." Said Finn. A note slipped under the door. It was all pink and tan. "It's from PB." Finn said. He opened the note.

_**Dear Finn and Jake,**_

_** I randomly found B-MO in my lab. Did he runaway or something? Also he seemed sick. So I ran a scan on him. You should come over quickly.**_

"What's it say dude?" Jake asked. "PB wants us to come over to get B-MO." Finn replied. "Finally." Jake said. "On my back, brothah!" He yelled. He ran to the Candy Kingdom. "S'up guys." Said PB. "What's the P-Biz, Princess?" Jake asked. Bubblegum looked around. The coast was clear. "Follow me." She said. They ended up walking to her lab. Walking in they saw B-MO sitting on a stool, groaning. "B-MO!" Finn and Jake cried. "Did you fix him?" Jake asked. PB scratched her head. "No, but I did find out what's wrong with him."

"Tell us the Biz, PB." Said Jake.

"Yeah, tell us." Said Finn.

"Okay. You see, B-MO here, has a virus."


End file.
